Surprise, made in Seth
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Avec son frère, Kendra n'est jamais au bout de ses surprises...Surtout quand il a des moyens de pression ! Personnages à Brandon Mull.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF: chaque heure un thème différent et à son clavier ! Pour plus d'info, contactez-moi par PM ou allez voir sur le forum !^^ Ici, le thème était « cloche », Pâques oblige !

du coup, la fic sera assez courte, comme vous avez pu le constater en cliquant et il reste peut-être des fautes d'orthographe, pourtant, je déteste ça...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Non mais quelle pauvre cloche ! Ça t'arrive parfois de réfléchir ? » demanda Kendra, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, incapable de se soutenir après cette annonce de but en blanc, et plus qu'inattendue...quoiqu'avec son frère, elle ne s'attendait à rien de moins dangereux ou stupide...

« Mais Kendra, allez quoi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, et puis ça pourrait être marrant, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé ? De toute façon, même sans toi, tu sais très bien que je le ferais ! » riposta le frère en question, trépignant d'impatience, son kit de survie déjà sorti, prêt à partir.

« Il n'en est pas question, je vais le dire à Grand Père et tu ne feras rien du tout, il n'est pas question que je sois mêlée à ces histoires ! » menaça-t-elle.

Seth, qui farfouillait dans sa boîte de céréales, vérifiant qu'il n'avait oublié aucune des potions que lui avait données le sorcier Tanu, releva la tête, un sourire mesquin lui barrant le visage:

« N'oublie pas que je pourrais raconter bien des choses à Warren à ton propos, notamment sur l'emplacement de la clé d'un certain journal, qui contient certaines informations, que certaines personnes ne devraient pas savoir... »

« Non, Seth ! Tu n'as pas _encore_ fouillé dans mes affaires ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans l'expression 'propriété privée' ? » s'écria la jeune fille rougissant autant de honte que de fureur.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est ma chambre aussi, que j'ai envie de la ranger un peu, et que je tombe, par hasard, sur ton journal... Alors tu viens avec moi oui ou non ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

« Seth Sorenson, si nous rentrons vivants et en un seul morceau, quoique même en deux morceaux je pourrais faire une exception, je te jure que tu regrettera d'être venu au monde dans cette famille, et que les harpies te paraîtront un délice à côté de ce que je te ferais subir ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas refuser mon offre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Kendra ne pouvait bien sûr plus refuser après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que Warren sache qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, lui qui semblait ne la considérer que comme sa petite cousine, ou parfois sa petite sœur. Elle avait bien remarqué le regard attendri qu'il prenait quand il l'observait, croyant qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, un de ceux que l'on réserve aux enfants quand on les trouve adorables. Mais elle se fichait d'être mignonne, elle voulait être belle à ses yeux, se sentir une femme. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui et avait vécu bien plus de choses que n'importe qui d'autre à son âge, elle avait mûri bien plus vite et voir ces yeux d'un bleu délavé, ses cheveux d'argent faisait battre un peu trop fort son petit cœur pour que ce soit normal. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien, ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié qui s'était forgée au fin des leurs aventures, avait terriblement peur d'être ridicule. Quelle cloche était-elle !

Soudain, elle vit une main s'agiter devant ses yeux, et un regard impatient la fixer:

« Ça y est ? Tu as fini de rêvasser, on peux y aller, parce qu'à ce rythme là, on n'est pas arrivés ! » lui lança son frère, cet ignoble gnome, dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté changé en phoque, ça lui aurait fait des vacances, un peu de repos...

elle se leva donc en maugréant, suivit son excité de frère dans l'escalier, tâchant de faire aussi peu de bruit qu'ils pouvaient. Si leurs grands-parents leur demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle déniait toute responsabilité. Mêmes si bien entendu, étant l'aînée, elle n'aurait pas trop le choix...

« Seth, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu tiens tellement à voler cette statuette, à laquelle tiennent tant les centaures ? À part, dans le but de te faire piétiner, écrasé, massacré et embroché, ej veux dire ? »

« Disons que j'ai promis à Graulas de la lui rapporter, pour lui faire plaisir et tu sais à quel point je l'aime bien, je ne voulais pas le décevoir... » se dandina-t-il sur un pied en attendant que leur golem préféré, Hugo, les prennent en taxi.

« La vraie raison, Seth ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une cloche ? » Mais qu'avait-elle avec cette expression aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait que de la répéter, il allait falloir qu'elle se réfrène, ce n'était pas l'insulte suprême en plus.

« Bon d'accord, il me l'a promis en échange d'un tas d'or dont il ne sert pas et j'ai promis à Doren et Newel qu'on allait pouvoir échanger ça contre des piles avec Grand-Père, c'est pour leur nouvelle télévision... »

« Et tu es bien conscient que non seulement Graulas va encore te rouler dans la farine mais en plus, tu n'obtiendras rien de Grand-Père ? »

« Oui mais hj'ai bien l'intention de ne pas prendre que de l'or chez ce vieux démon, et puis je me suis dit que ça allait nous changer, ça fait quelques temps qu'on ne fait rien, on commence à rouiller, d'allieurs, je suis sûr que tu as dû prendre au moins deux kilos ! » lui lança-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas, narquois.

« Seth, j'espère que tu as de très bonnes jambes parce que tu vas voir si j'ai grossi... » s'écria-t-elle en lui courant après.

Tant pis pour la statuette, elle attendrait un peu qu'elle ait fini d'étriper son mutard de frère...

* * *

Verdict ?


End file.
